1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a camera system and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a surveillance system that includes a network camera, the network camera transmits an image to a management device and, the management device controls the network camera based on the received image. The management device may communicate with a plurality of network cameras through a network.
The surveillance system may operate the network camera and a gateway using the same Internet protocol (IP) protocol in order to perform communication through a wireless network.